Falling relationship
by woeiswifi
Summary: Leo and Hazel get into their first possible fight. But she loves Leo. He knows she does. He even heard her say it. No denying it now Hazel.


**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. RICK THE TROLL DOES. (Rick Riordan) **

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! This is my first request story! It's awkward-love-confession time. :) My crossover story will be coming in soon. Don't worry guys. But for now, let us enjoy the awkwardness of Leo and Hazel. ^^**

**Leo**

I can't believe what happened last night. How could any man? Hazel Levesque told _**ME **_that she had feelings for me! Looks like Hazel wants to take a ride on the Leo express! What? What do you mean she would never like a guy like me? Fine! You want a replay? Here's your dumb replay.

"Hey, Hazel" Leo had just got back from his toolshed. He was currently working on a new invention that involved: rubber bands, paper, broken glass, and a blanket.

"Hey, Leo." Hazel had such a soft spoken voice. One of his favorite things about Hazel is how she blushed every time he spoke to her. He could brush right past her shoulder, say a small "Sorry, Hazel!" and have her weak on her knees.

"_She and I both know" _he thought to himself.

"What are you doing, curly fry?"

"I'm not doing anything really. I'm just watching the water. Pretty, isn't it?"

"Not as pretty as you." Leo hadn't intentionally tried to say that aloud. It was supposed to be more of a whisper but I came out louder than he expected.

"Cheesy." She lightly pushed him, while covering her face. Though, he had already seen her blush.

"Aw, is little Hazel blushing? My baby girl, Hazel, is blushing?" He was teasing her obviously. He loved teasing her because he could call her anything he wanted and it wouldn't mean a thing to her. It hurt sometimes, that she didn't care, but he dstill got his fun out of it.

"I'm not your baby girl." She giggled, looking right into Leo's eyes. He hated when she did that. It made him nervous. He would start to stutter and his palms would get sweaty. But not this time. Leo was on a role.

"You could be my baby." He was looking right into her eyes when he had said it so she would get how clear he was on his message.

"Really? Well maybe I don't want to be."

"Maybe you do!"

"And what would make you think that, Mr. Valdez?"

"You love me, that's why."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

It was silent for a while and Leo couldn't help but stare at her.

"You love me?" He whispered. Leo hoped that she would. After all, he hadn't had real love since his mother had died. He yearned for affection and he wanted it from Hazel.

"It was a joke, Leo."

"Oh, so is that the game we're playing today? The Hazel-Is-Going-To-Deny-She-Likes-Leo game?"

"I never said I didn't like you."

"Oh, right! You love me, huh?."

Hazel shot him a glare.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah? And I have a strong desire for a girl who likes to pretend I don't exist."

"Strong desire?"

"Yeah Hazel. I have a strong desire for you. Do I need to say it agai-"

It happened so quickly he really didn't have time to think. Hazel had already kissed him. Not his lips but his cheek, of course. Her hand was on his; slightly pulling him closer. And Leo was enjoying every single second of it.

"I like you, I'll admit that. But I have a boyfriend and you'd better stop trying to get in the way of that."

"There really is nothing to get in the way of. Your relationship is already falling, Hazel. You and I both know. Why do you think Frank tries to keep you way from me so much? Because he knows it's falling too."

Hazel was glaring into his eyes and Leo glared back. He could see the pink starting to appear on her cheeks.

"Are you blushing again, Hazel Levesque? Hmm, I wonder why." The words came out harsher than Leo wanted them to.

Leo got up and was beginning to walk away. He didn't want to argue with Hazel. He liked her way too much to make her feel angry. He had already felt terrible for bashing her relationship. He just couldn't stay.

He could hear her feet walking towards him so he slowly turned around to hear what she had to say. But she didn't say anything. She just kissed him, said she was sorry, and walked the other way.

See! I told you she confessed to me! What? What do you mean that was harsh? That's love, baby. True love. Frank? What about him? No, Hazel is not cheating on him. That was the last time she had kissed me, which was like 2 days ago. I am not a jerk! You know you want me. Say it. You want me too, don't you? Oh, don't like, baby. Everyone wants a little piece of this.

**Authors note: Ok, that's enough of Leo. I put him in the time out corner. He has been a naughty boy. Anyway, this wasn't much of an awkward story. I make Frank and Hazel awkward stories but not so much Leo and Hazel. I tried though. ^^ Bye. C:**


End file.
